A Love Thing
by Emmett
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Pairing: RWHG


**A Love Thing**

**Chapter One**

**Authors Note: This is a one shot thing. Pairing: Ron/ Hermione.**

**Summary: Ron escorts Hermione to the Christmas Ball. Little did Ron know that once it was over Hermione would do something for the very first time in her entire life.**

**Rating: R.**

**Year: Ron and Hermione are in their seventh year. (And they are both Head Boy/Girl)**

Hermione's POV

I sighed and looked at the enchanted clock hanging on my dorm wall. _5:30...time for me to get ready. Ron will be here to pick me up in half an hour_ I thought. My wand was lying by my bed, so I picked it up and muttered a straightening spell and pointed my wand to my hair. My hand felt my hair, and I smiled. Not a single bushy strand to be found. The dress I was to be wearing was draped over my bed. So, I slipped out of my robes. I left my frilly black bra and matching thong on and snatched up my dress and smoothed it out. It was made out of a fine black silk with was very see-through along the breast and thigh area, perfect for making Ron horny.

I quickly slipped it on and put on some sexy black high heels. " Accio Lipstick" I said, waving my wand quickly. A black lipstick container zoomed into my hand, and I applied it on with grace. The lipstick type was Christmas Delight; a type-dye mix of wine red and dark green. My feet led me to the mirror, and my hand picked up black eyeliner and eye shadow. _Ron will think I'm perfect for him._ I thought, smiling confidently.

"Hermione!" someone called. I knew that voice... it was Ron's. "Coming!" I called back, taking a deep breath and opening my door. I went downstairs and smiled sexily at Ron. His eyes went wide and I knew he was looking at my thong and bra. "Hello. Ready to go?" I purred. "Sure" he replied, his voice almost as sexy as mine. I looked at Ron for a moment, then grabbed his arm and opened the portrait. Ron was dressed in a lovely black suit with a red and gold tie. Boy, did he look **fine**

We went to the Great Hall with minutes to spare before Dumbledor said his speech. "Come on, let's go get something to eat" Ron whispered in my ear, and tugging my arm playfully. "All right. But then we dance" I said, almost being dragged by Ron toward the Banquet table. I took a white china plate and a silver knife and fork, and put one of everything on my plate. Hey, I was hungry. Ron on the other hand, had four of everything.

We then sat down at one of the tables and started to eat, but then Dumbledor decided that right now would be a good time for a speech. "Welcome everyone, to the Christmas Ball." He said. "First of all, let's give our head boy and girl a big round of applause for making this ball so successful. Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, we thank you."

A big uproar of clapping reached their ears, and when it died, Dumbledor finished his speech like so: "Well know, I know that everyone here is quite hungry. So, dig in"

The food from everyone's plates was quickly gone, and the tables suddenly disappeared, replaced with a grand dance hall.

"Shall we dance" Ron asked me coyly. "We shall" I answered, smiling as he led me to the dance floor. A slow, calm music was playing, so Ron put one hand on my waist, the other on my shoulder. I did the same. As we started to talk about what we would be doing later on in the week, I noticed that Ron's hand was slowly slipping down my waist to my upper thigh. I knew he wanted me as I wanted him.

"Ron, oh Ron..." I whispered as his hand crept toward the hidden place between my legs. "Not... here..." I managed to say, grabbing his hand. "Come with me" I said, leading him to my dorm. We reached my bedroom and I kicked the door shut once we where inside. "Now," Ron growled, smiling slightly as he backed me up against the wall. He pressed his body against mine and slowly kissed me. He ran his tongue across my lower lip and I gave him access to my mouth. While we where kissing I undid his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. I ran my hands over his hard chest and I knew Quidditch did him good.

Ron unzipped my dress, and I felt his mouth leave mine, but then landing on the sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder. I knew I was his. He nibbled slightly on my shoulder while unclasping by bra and massaging my breasts and pinching my nipples lightly. I moaned, and he started to breathe more rapidly. I slid off his pants and felt his hard cock. Only fabric was separating us.

His hand tugged my thong down my legs, and I felt his wet tongue circling my cilt. I moaned louder as I experienced a pleasure I could never explain. He replaced his tongue with his finger, and slowly he fingered me. Faster, and faster he went, making me moan and breathe his name over and over.

He took of his boxers for me, and he slowly slid himself into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pushed him (if possible) closer to me. So when he thrusted into me, my breasts would rub against his chest. Ron pounded into me faster and faster, making me scream his name and kiss him aggressively. I couldn't hold it, and I released my juices into him, then him doing the same to me a second later. He carried me over to my bed, his beautiful cock inside of me. And that's where it stayed when he climbed into bed with me latched onto him. Ron gave a goodnight thrust and slowly moved out of me. I murmured goodnight and buried my head into his shoulder and fell asleep.


End file.
